Raising Hell
by ALittleScotty
Summary: After losing her parents, her mortality, and her first love. Bella sets off to start a new life along with her twin brother Emmett, in Forks, WA. But Fate has a different plan for their future. Futa/OOC/AU/Dark
1. Pilot

Raising Hell

Bella/Rosalie

OOC/AU/FUTA

…

**Preface**

1928:

Bella and her Twin brother, Emmett, weren't the kids that other parents wanted their kids to hang out with. One being that Bella didn't follow the rules of society; she was more of tomboyish person, which shouldn't have happened. She should be wearing a dress, gloves, stockings, and pretty shoes. Instead her parents let her wear what she wished. She wore everything her brother did, the hats, the trousers, men shoes, and men shirts. Her parent's were extremely liberal, before it was even a thing.

Of course it had plenty to do with what she had in her pants. But her parents refused to get rid of her, or treat her any different. Bella was a lucky kid; she was 16 when she actually fell in love with a girl who lived down the block from their house. This girl, her name was Cora Hughes. And Cora knew very much about Bella, the fact that she wore male clothes attracted her more, and the few conversations they spoke Cora couldn't help but fall for the charismatic girl with the green eyes. But Cora was more aware of the consequences of her actions more than Bella was.

Cora eventually started sneaking out of the house early in the morning to stay over Bella's house until the sun went down. So that she could sneak back into her own home. Cora's parents never asked questions, thinking she was just rebelling in her late teenage years, so they let it pass. Though, the situation would be different if they knew who she was hanging out with.

Bella's parents welcomed Cora into their home whenever she was allowed to come over, they didn't know she was sneaking out, but they had a feeling her parents weren't really aware of where she was.

Emmett also found a girl later on in the year by the name of Virginia Hale. But see Virginia was different, she was from an upper class family, and she looked down on anyone who couldn't afford a piece of chocolate from the store, or a ticket to the theater. Emmett could afford it, the McCarty's were an upper middle class family, but still couldn't compare to the wealth of the Allen's.

Emmett stalled on ever bringing Virginia to his home, not sure how her reaction to his family would be. And he was positive that he 'd stop courting her if she didn't approve of them, which would break his heart since he was really falling for the girl.

It was an August evening when Bella and Cora sat on the couch in the McCarty living room. They were enjoying the new air conditioning that Bella's parent's bought. They were one of the first ones in the neighborhood to get a unit. Bella's father was at work, and her mother was upstairs most likely cleaning whatever she could get her hands on in order to give her daughter some space.

Cora was nervous for some reason, Bella had been courting Cora for quite some time now, and they were both aware of how impossible their relationship was. It seemed to only be doable in the space of Bella's living room. And, well they were ok with it.

When Bella and Cora stopped speaking for a brief moment, Cora reached up to take off her glove. Bella watched her in shock, women were taught to never expose their skin to anyone, it was almost sacred, that, and scandalous, as ridiculous as that sounds.

Cora held out her bare hand to Bella, which the brunette quickly accepted and held it softly in hers. Bella ducked her head and brought Cora's hand up to reach her lips as she lightly pecked the other girls knuckles.

Bella glanced up to see Cora sporting a deep blush on her cheeks that made Bella smile deeply, her dimples showing widely.

"Bella, I wish so badly at night, before I go to sleep that things were different. That we were born in a different time, so that we could work."

Cora paused, the blush now gone from her cheeks as she softly withdrew her hand to put back in her glove. Bella stayed silent, listening to Cora's words and memorizing everything about her face, since she knew what was happening.

"You are such a beautiful person Bella, and I'm so happy that I had the chance to spend my time with you. But as you know I'll be 17 soon, and my father has already arranged a wedding for me with a very wealthy man before the year-ends. So this is goodbye Bella, for good."

Bella smiled weakly at Cora before standing up, reaching out her hand to help Cora stand and lead her to the door. Bella kissed Cora's cheek before wishing her a goodnight, though it was only 6 in the afternoon.

When Cora finally walked out of her sight, Bella stood by the door for a few. Listening to her mother clean and hum a song that would always remind her of where she came from.

Bella soon let the tears fall as she walked up the stairs and stripped down for bed. She had no appetite, she only wanted to sleep the pain she felt in her chest away. She wasn't sure when her sniffles turned into sobs but it seemed as though each sob she had would echo out into the hallway where her mother stood holding her chest wishing she could make her little girls pain go away.

It was at 9 that night when Bella finally cried herself to sleep and Emmett came home with Virginia to announce that he was getting married.

Emmett's parents were in the living room looking at a newspaper that read _"Five found dead, murderer not captured"_ A little bit lower on the paper was a "Have you seen me ad" with a picture of a blonde female who looked to be around the age of 18 who went missing a month prior.

Emmett walked into the living room with Virginia in tow. When Emmett's father looked up he went wide eyed when he saw the girl he was holding hands with. He quickly closed the paper to look at the front; his eyes glancing up at Virginia every once in a while, as he studied the photo on the paper.

"Hm, for a second I thought you were the girl on the paper. My apologies."

Emmett noticed how Virginia seemed to stiffen up and he was extremely confused by her change in behavior that he decided not to mention the wedding since he thought she was uncomfortable at that point.

"Father, Mother, I wanted to introduce the woman I'm courting to you. Virginia Hale, I've been courting her for three months now, and I've finally gotten the courage to introduce you to her, is Bella sleep?" Emmett asked, noticing his sister's absence.

His mother smiled tightly while nodding. Noticing that this Virginia person did seem to actually be related to the missing girl in the paper.

Emmett found it odd that his parents weren't saying much to Virginia, like they did with Cora maybe it was just late and they were tired. So he decided to take Virginia home.

Once he returned his parents turned in for the night, so he locked the doors and headed upstairs. He passed by his sister's room and decided to knock on her door, of course she didn't wake up so he opened it and saw her face down in her pillows, almost as if she was trying to suffocate herself.

He gently rocked her awake and got her to get dressed and come to the clubhouse with him.

When they were 12 their father took some extra wood he had at work and brought it home with him. Their backyard led into the woods a little bit, and from there you could see the clubhouse they built.

Emmett and Bella stayed there looking at the star filled sky until they both dozed off.

They were startled awake by a howling happening in the distance. They got up immediately and started making their way back towards the house, but soon enough Bella found herself being tackled to the ground, hitting her head on a bed of rocks. Emmett tried to get to her but ended up being thrown into a tree, knocking the air out of his lungs. He fell back onto the ground with a loud thud and a groan escaping his mouth.

Bella was looking up at the sky, the stars were spinning around above her, she knew she was dizzy from hitting her head, but as she tried to get up something pushed her back down. Whatever it was pushed down on her chest, their nails digging into her shirt, piercing her skin.

She tried to say something but the words were lost on her tongue as a scream bubbled up inside of her chest from the sudden burning feeling in her shoulder. Her vision went completely blurry before she closed her eyes and blacked out from the pain.

Emmett couldn't believe his eyes he was sure he had to be dreaming, but either way he had to help his sister. He crawled over when the large figure turned away from her but once again he was up in the air, this time something was holding his throat, he couldn't breathe and he was looking up at the trees hoping that it'd all be over soon. He couldn't move his arms, they seemed to be frozen at his side, but soon like knives, a sharp feeling took over his right leg, it felt as if his bone was broken in half and some extremely hot flames were licking at it, spreading all throughout his body.

"_**More Missing"**_

_We still search till this day for the three young teens that went missing this year in our peaceful city. No more murders have occurred, but families and friends mourn the loss of their young, and we hope soon we will find clues to what happened._


	2. Episode 1: Whispers

2007:

**Bella POV**

It was kind of creepy if you thought about it hard enough. Actually standing by and watching someone else live their life, all the way up until they pass away.

I didn't do that with my parents, no, I did it with Cora. I would check on her everyday, I had to make sure that she was ok. And some sick part of me was happy that she wasn't for a very long time.

She eventually did get married. Just like she said, though I didn't doubt her, but a part of me did hope it was a lie.

Once she was married I checked in less and less. But one night when I did check in on her. That no good husband of hers was yelling, he was drunk out of his mind and he laid his hands on her.

I lost it.

They never did find his body, I made sure of it.

I regret it though, because she seemed to actually be in love with that man and it broke her heart.

After about twenty years she grew sick, she was getting fairly old. The life expectancy was pretty short back in the day, it was 48 I think. That was the average.

On her last night she was in bed, she didn't have kids, no friends, she lived such a private life and I never understood why.

But I came into her window that night while she was staring up at the ceiling. I sat on her bed and she looked at me, and though I wasn't expecting much she smiled and reached out her hand.

It was amazing that she remembered me, and that night I was by her side crouched down on one knee by the bed, holding her hand as she spoke to me. She wasn't making much sense actually. But she repeated over and over that she knew I'd come back eventually.

That shit was depressing, because I wish I could take everything back and be the one that she grew old with. I could've gave her kids, moved her out this place. We could've been in California somewhere enjoying the sun, our little kids running around everywhere. But I'd never get to share that with her, and it hurt me.

After she passed, Emmett and I stayed around a little longer before deciding we had to move so we could actually live our lives.

I let Emmett choose, and he came up with a place called Forks, Washington. I told him to choose another one since it sounded like some place in one of those movies where people go missing, but he was really persistent. He said we could probably out live everyone there and they'd never notice.

So that's how we ended up buying some old house in the outskirts of Forks. It was super secluded, just like I pictured, and Emmett had to remind me countless times that _we_ were the monsters that went bump in the night, so there's nothing I should be afraid of.

I didn't really like the place; there was just something about it. I felt as if people knew we were here even if we didn't show our faces yet. As if something was lurking in the dark far off somewhere.

The two-story house was apparently abandoned by some old renters who decided to move out to a city with more "life."

At least that's what the realtor say, we wouldn't know who he was speaking of, he seemed to be leaving out a bunch of details.

Since I wasn't much of a talker, my questions stayed locked in the back of my mind while my brother decided to be the one to strike the deal.

The realtor made it seem as though someone died here, though I couldn't smell it –maybe he was just freaking out.

As time passed things got easier. We settled in pretty nicely, and Emmett was going through our money quickly by ordering many things that we could do without, like multiple laptops and oversized televisions. He was really into the technology that progressed over time, but I was stuck in the old days with a simple flip phone that I could easily use.

He called me old and well, he was technically right, I just don't get how he didn't grow up mentally like I did.

The day we finally got out to go food shopping was an interesting experience. People have never seen us before and apparently they really didn't want us in their small town. Of course we could hear their harsh whispers as they wished us gone, saying that more young people in this town would just cause more trouble to the peaceful, and oh so delicate town they live in.

The more aisles we went down, the more whispers.

An older married couple that might actually be only a few years younger than I stated that we reminded them of a family that used to live in town. Of course they seemed to not want to speak of this as they quickly changed subjects.

It was odd.

I wasn't surprised at the lack of welcoming that small towns seemed to be known for, I was shocked that people just had such a negative reaction.

Almost as if we were bad luck.

But it wasn't as if the city could just form a border around their town and keep people from entering.

They'd just need to get over whatever had them holding a grudge against new comers.

Emmett and I decided to stay in our own little world as we picked out some cereal that would hold us over for a month. Little to say our cart was packed to the top with food so we could avoid coming out as much a possible.

While I was distracted by reading the back of a cereal box called "Fruity Pebbles" someone approached my brother and I and stopped directly beside us.

I glanced up, prepared to move out of the persons way until I noticed he was staring at us as if we were breaking some type of law.

The man had on a cop uniform and I kind of froze up, not sure of what laws we could've possibly broken seeing as we haven't been here long.

The man held out his hand and I hesitantly took it.

"I'm Chief Swan, nice to meet you two. Now, don't you guys have somewhere to be."

He stated while crossing his arms over his chest. He was a well built man, probably reaching 6 feet exactly, maybe in his late thirties judging by the salt and pepper hair he was sporting, or maybe it was just the stress.

He waited for an answer as me and my brother kind of just sat there completely clueless as to what he was asking.

It wasn't that we were trying to be rude, no. But he did take it as that eventually.

"Should I contact your parents and let them know you two are skipping class?"

My eyes went wide, I knew we were forgetting something.

"Sir, we just came into town recently. Our parents sent us out shopping before we get settled and get registered for school, sir." My brother stated.

He made that lie up right on the spot, this is why he talks for the both of us. Because I probably would've just looked at him and told him it was rude to assume and that he should learn some manners.

Fuck, I really am old.

"Mhmm." The cop said as he eyed us again before spinning on his heel and walking away.

"Alright… I can't believe we didn't notice that. We kind of are the only people who are under 20 walking around, well physically. Shit you know what I mean." Emmett stated before putting his box back on the shelf.

I put the box of fruity pebbles into the cart, figuring I'd probably really like them.

We went to the meat section and piled up on steaks. We usually go through 30 steaks a week, so that's how many we got before heading up to the front.

The lady at the check out was probably like 26 or so. She smiled kindly at us before looking towards our cart, her eyes widening.

It was comical, but I still felt bad.

I smiled at her and helped put the grocery's on the counter for her so she wouldn't be doing it all by herself while my brother put them in the bags.

After paying two grand for everything we walked out of the store with two shopping carts and packed everything into the car.

Now that we had everything put away in the house we settled in the living room and thought about what we should do about the topic that was brought up earlier.

"Do you think we should attend, just so we wont get in trouble if the cop starts digging around?" I asked.

Emmett sighed and shook his head. "I'm not too sure, honestly it'd probably be a good idea, but what if things go wrong. I just don't think it'd be too smart to be around so many people."

I sighed and laid down on the floor.

"Let's do it. Just for a while, and maybe we could just enter as seniors, and then we won't have to worry about school anymore. Then we definitely stay in the state for a while and just stay hidden." I commented, hoping he thought it was a good idea.

He nodded. "Alright. You know what, that sounds like a good idea. Let's do it."

And just for the record, it was a bad idea.

One I'd probably regret for the rest of my life.


	3. Episode 2: Bullseye

Raising Hell: Chapter 3

A/N: Please excuse my absence, I truly apologize for making everyone wait for this long I've truly been caught up with my life, and I did have writers block after realizing my POV switch truly did me in. I don't like to feel limited to one character I've noticed. So I'll be returning to Third Person in this chapter.

Oh, and thank you for those who've reviewed, I love hearing your opinions.

_**RH**_

For many weeks Forks experienced strange weather. Such as sunshine, and heat. On some days it would become partly cloudy, but the sun would still peak out through the cracks.

The temperature almost stayed at a constant 65 degrees throughout the day.

And if the sun was up, Bella and Emmett were outside, running through the forest. Much like they were doing today. Bella stayed in her skin, running on her two toned legs that moved freely in her basketball shorts. She was wearing a sports bra, she didn't even know those things existed until her brother took her to a mall he discovered.

Shit, she didn't even know Mall's existed. She was so used to just walking into a regular all-purpose store that sold everything from Apples, to t-shirts.

She was running as fast as she could in human form, the trees around her blurring past, morphing into just a brown/green blob in her peripherals.

She just felt the steady pulse of her heart, and the light _thump _as her feet hit the leaf littered ground.

Emmett was running ahead of her, he was out of his skin, his long fur being blown backwards as his speed was greater than Bella's. He ran on all fours, his paws digging into the dry ground, tongue hanging out of his mouth, his breathing short from the exertion.

He broke the tree line to find a clearing, a river separating a piece of land that looked like it could go on for miles. He thought it looked as if the place was cleared on purpose and not by nature. He lowered himself onto his belly, glancing around, attempting to catch his breath.

Soon his eyes closed on their own accord, but his ears perked up when he heard his sister's feet padding towards him, her heartbeat even and he was always curious as to why she never got tired. But he kept it to himself.

"Wow, this is beautiful." She whispered. Emmett disagreed; there was nothing special about a river, and empty land.

He opened his eyes and rumbled out a growl of irritation. Though he didn't look, he could practically feel Bella rolling her eyes.

"Ok, Mr grumps, you take your nap. I'm gonna go explore."

Bella took a few steps back before running towards the river, jumping at the last second and clearing the gap.

"Howl if you need me." She shouted before running towards nothing. Just running and running, trying to find an end to the clearing. Her bare feet felt everything she stepped on, but no pain came from it. She was pumping her arms, leaning forward slightly to try and gain speed.

After minutes of silent sprinting she saw some form of building ahead of her, becoming more clear the more she ran, of course she was running incredibly fast for a human, so she slowed down dramatically.

Almost stopping completely.

She found it odd that it was actually a house in the middle of nowhere. There were large windows all around, giving the occupants little to no privacy. But Bella assumed that being out in the middle of nowhere was actually good enough for the privacy problem.

She stood still, staring at the house, so many questions filling her mind.

A flock of birds flew from out of the tree line, as if they were flying from something. Their squawking seeming almost like an alarm. Goosebumps trailed all down Bella's body -she could feel something watching her, the right side of her body tingled and her heart jumped when she heard Emmett's howl.

She took off back in the direction she came from.

The hairs on her neck were sticking up, she felt as if someone was chasing her, though she couldn't hear anything over her heavy beating heart and short breaths.

Fear was creeping itself into her system, she was beyond paranoid that she could've sworn she felt someone trying to grab the back of her neck.

Soon she saw the clearing and Emmett still out of his skin, this time on high alert, his tail sticking straight out, he was hunched over, poised for an attack, his growling vibrating the very ground she was running on, even though she was still on the other side of the river.

She was almost relieved when she got closer, slowing down enough so that she could jump safely back to the other side but she heard something fly past her. Like a small dart, which made her hesitate on her jump causing her to land in the river, splashing around in the shallow water.

Her vision was blurry, water drops hanging onto her eyelashes; she pulled herself out, crawling until her body was on solid ground. Then she heard it again, the dart sound.

Emmett's growls were slightly comforting and almost scary at the same time. He felt threatened.

Emmett could see small things being shot at them, but from where -he could not determine.

His right hind leg was numb, but he didn't dare look down and lose focus.

Bella stayed prone, trying to catch her breath and get rid of the freezing fear that took over her body.

She slowly got up eventually, not wanting to wait around to see if someone actually was chasing her. Though she knew someone was.

_Maybe we shouldn't have skipped school today. _Bella thought.

Another dart whizzed by her, so close that she felt it slightly graze her cheek.

"Let's go Em." She whispered, tugging on the fur of his back. When she noticed that he didn't budge she pulled harder. Her strength allowed her to pull his stiff form backwards, his paws staying in the ground. The dirt pinched around his paws.

Her cheek started to sting, and her eye started to twitch and water, causing her to pause on her movements. Another dart sounded, but she felt the pinch in her thigh. The wet basketball shorts that now stuck to her legs had a red and green dart laced with a clear liquid sticking out of it. Another dart, this one connecting with her shoulder.

Emmett howled as Bella started to fall, her whole body stiff, falling backwards like a wooden plank.

Emmett growled and started walking backwards. His three good legs gave him enough balance to stand over Bella. He was aware he couldn't run, but he was prepared to fight who ever dared to come closer to him.

A whistle was heard from his right. He snapped his eyes over to the sound in time to see multiple darts flying towards him.

_**RH**_

"The wolves always cross over to our territory." A blonde male said, his curly hair hanging just past his jaw, his red eyes bright from just feeding.

He put down the dart gun that contained only four more darts. They were all made out of metal, and dipped in liquid wolfsbane.

The blonde male, Jasper, was aware that these wolves would die. But he didn't want to ruin the treaty his coven had with the reservation, well he did, but he didn't want to singlehandedly be the cause of the war.

He looked at the two dying forms. They had about six hours before the poison took over their bodies. He sighed and pulled out his phone, trying to figure out which one of his coven members would be willing to haul a huge wolf and a half naked girl back to the res.

He put the phone to his ear, and impatiently listened to the dial tone.

"What do you want?" A female voice said.

Jasper rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smirk that landed on his face.

"Goodness Rose, always so hostile."

**A/N: **

**How'd you like it? Please leave a review, tell me what you think. I promise not to be so slow on the next update, I have nothing else to do.**

**I'll answer any questions that you guys have. **

**But yes Rosalie and Bella will meet soon, then this story can get to the good stuff, because I hate intros.**


	4. Episode 3: Cullen

Raising Hell: Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all that reviewed, once again sorry for the wait. This is also a lengthy chapter to make up for absence.

_**RH**_

"What is it that you want? I'm a little busy Jasper." Rosalie breathed.

Jasper stretched his back unnecessarily, peeking down at the two teenagers he took out.

"A couple of wolves crossed over our territory so I shot 'em with that cross bow Carlisle got me. I gotta say it's pretty sweet, shoot's way faster than that other one. Plus it's more sturdy, takes a lot more pressure to put dents in it."

"You don't seem phased that you just shot someone –should I be worried you're going to turn into some sick serial killer?"

Jasper could almost hear her smirking. He chuckled in response.

"I shot a lot of things while I was still human, I'd say I'm used to it by now." He waited a beat before continuing. "You gonna help me or what? I'd rather not carry them both."

"Oh right, right. You did have a point in calling me. Mm, I'll be there soon, you owe me."

The line went dead shortly after. And he counted the seconds until Rosalie arrived. He tilted his head, sniffing the air, noticing the scent of these wolves seemed completely different from the ones at the reservation.

"Well that's strange." He mumbled to himself while staring down at them. He did notice they were white. Purely, and lacking any form of trait that would make him believe they had a lick Native American in them.

He stared down at the wolf that was slowly shifting back into his human form. His skin prickling, bones deformed and it was almost too grotesque to look at.

"What the fuck are you?" He whispered in what sounded almost like fear. He was suddenly aware that he shot a creature that he had no rights to touch.

The girl he shot first was twitching. Her right arm coming back to life, he figured the wolfsbane was wearing off, either that or she was actually immune to a long term effect. Which was a problem…

Bella could feel the cloud behind her eyes as she worked her way back to consciousness. She could hear clearly and she knew someone was standing over her. She could hear how the wind seemed to shift around this person, creating a broad image of a man in her mind.

_We're always getting ambushed_, she thought.

Jasper stared down at the girl. Listening to her heart beat speed up to its regular interval, and he was tempted to shoot her again. But he didn't want to waste the darts he spent hours making.

"Why're you staring at them, let's go." Rosalie said, her hair in a low bun, and her body clad in a loose t-shirt and running shoes. She figured she didn't need to change into anything fancy just to go to the run-down reservation.

Jasper snapped his head up at Rosalie, surprised he didn't hear her approach.

"Getting lighter on your feet I see." He raised an eyebrow up at her before glancing down at the boy this time. Relieved his body finally looked normal and not like someone spilled acid all over him.

"I actually don't think they belong at the reservation. They smell, strong. Does that make sense?" He asked, truly curious as he glanced at the other blonde vampire.

"No, but we'll go with that. Just leave them here then." Rosalie suggested with a shrug, already turning back around.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure they could just track our scents back to the house." Jasper gritted out, becoming frustrated with his "sister".

"Ok, so what do you want to do?"

_**RH**_

"All of that talking for no reason Jasper, we could've done this earlier, instead we wasted time." Rosalie complained while carrying an unconscious Bella on her back.

Jasper and Rosalie were speeding through the woods towards the reservation where they decided they'd drop the bodies off at the border and make a run for it.

Though luck was not on their side that evening as they heard heavy footsteps approaching them at an increasing speed.

Jasper looked around the woods, the trees passing by in a blur but he could see the approach of the reservation mutts aggressively barreling towards them. So he stopped running and threw Emmett off of his back, not caring how he landed.

He smirked as one of the dark grey wolves leaped towards him, head butting him in the shoulder but Jasper quickly twisted his body, catching the wolf's head under his left arm, hooking it around until he locked it and squeezed the wolf's neck until it started whimpering and shaking.

And with the feeling of a shimmer the wolf turned into a young native boy who couldn't have been any older than the age of 17.

"That's enough Jasper." A deep voice echoed through the woods. Jasper only tilted his head slightly towards the voice.

"I think he deserves to have his neck broken actually." Jasper whispered, his eyes pitch black from the anger.

Surrounding him were 7 other wolves, two unconscious bodies, and Rosalie, who leaned against a tree, completely bored by the whole situation.

"Why are you on our land? You're aware of the rules." Sam, the Alpha, spoke.

"I was just returning something that I assumed belonged to you, I was just being friendly, then I get attacked?" He squeezed his arm harder around the boys neck.

The boy couldn't breathe and he was scratching desperately at Jaspers arm, hands shaky and his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Let Collin go please, he's a new member, can't control his temper yet."

Jasper rolled his eyes and grunted, squeezing the young wolf's neck once more before letting him go.

The boy dropped to the forest floor quickly. Desperately trying to get air back into his lungs. He was ignored by Jasper as the vampire stepped over his struggling body and walked back towards the wolves he shot earlier.

"I found these two by my property. Would you care to explain?" Jasper spoke, now facing the Alpha himself with one hand outstretched, gesturing towards the prone forms.

"I don't know who those two are." Sam spoke looking straight into the dark eyes of Jasper.

Jasper stared at him for a while. "Well, neither do we. We figured they'd be better off here anyway. So… _ciao."_

Jasper sprinted off and Rosalie watched him leave while rolling her eyes.

"Your brother's an asshole." Sam said to Rosalie.

Rosalie nodded. "I know." She glanced at the coughing boy who was still struggling to gain oxygen, then she glanced over at the two bodies that used to be unconscious but were now sitting up looking around curiously.

Sam stared at the two, a perplexed look on his face. To him, they smelled like normal humans, but it was obvious that they weren't. Or the vampires wouldn't have bothered bringing them to the treaty line.

"Stand up you two. State your names." Sam bellowed, the alpha command mixing into his words.

They just stared at him and looked at each other, the girl, shrugged and stood up. Looking only at Sam.

"My name is Bella." She nodded out of respect towards Sam. "And yours?"

"I'm Sam. I'm the Alpha of the pack."

She nodded while glancing at the members behind him. Some were still in wolf form, others standing half nude, arms crossed with pensive faces.

"Why are me and my brother here?" She asked.

The brother she spoke of had already stood up, arms also crossed. Their backs towards Rosalie who was staying only out of curiosity.

"You were brought here for some reason. Apparently you were considered _lost_ so they _returned_ you." He put air quotes around the words, chuckling at the stupidity.

Bella nodded and sighed. "Well we're not lost, actually we live around here." She looked around. "Somewhere around here." She nodded again.

Sam put his hands up in surrender. "I'm not forcing you to stay but… I'm curious as to why you were brought here in the first place. Are you also a shifter?"

Emmett looked at Bella with a confused look. _The fuck is a shifter._

"What's that." Emmett spoke up. "Sorry, uh my name's Emmett"

"A shifter is what we call people with the magic in them. They're allowed to shift into the animal that would best protect them and the people they love against their biggest threat, so for example we're wolves so that we can kill vampires easily." He smirked while looking past Bella, and looking straight at Rosalie.

Bella didn't catch that there was somebody behind them, it was when she heard Rosalie scoff did she almost break her neck looking behind her.

And when she did her mouth fell open in shock. To her, Rosalie was a goddess just casually leaning against that tree. She felt her breathing picking up as she scanned Rosalie from bottom to top. Her eyes landing on golden eyes, and parted pink lips that later turned into a smirk that basically hypnotized Bella.

Soon the brunette was walking towards Rosalie slowly, while everyone watched with confusion etched on their face.

"Hi" Bella smiled goofily towards the slightly taller vampire.

"Hello" The blonde responded, her voice, to Bella, sounded what rich honey probably would sound like…. Wait no that doesn't make sense.

"I'm Bella, Bella McCarty."

"I know." Rosalie tilted her head, scanning the girl up and down.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Rosalie Hale." She held out her hand, palm down, and limp at the wrist. And invitation that Bella hadn't seen in years.

Bella smiled, and Rosalie's eyes caught the dimples on her cheeks and inwardly thought about how attractive this Bella was.

Bella gently took Rosalie's hand and kissed her knuckles. Rubbing them with her thumb afterwards.

"It's a pleasure."

And for a moment Bella and Rosalie just stared at each other, some type of connection was being made until Emmett interrupted.

"Hale? I knew a girl with that last name." He spoke, his memory of Virginia, slightly hazy but still there.

Rosalie looked over. "It's not uncommon" she spoke, dismissing him while her attention went back to his sister.

The wolves silently walked away, not seeing a reason to stay around any longer since it was obvious that there was no danger.

Emmett had his arms crossed, a pout on his face as he watched his sister basically pick up a girl in the middle of the woods. He had so many questions that no body really answered.

Like, were they considered shifters, vampires actually exist?, were they the only supernatural, or was everything he read as a kid, real. Witches, and fairies, all of these things, he wanted someone to tell him.

"How about you come with me, we can _talk._"

Rosalie spoke only to Bella, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the woods while Emmett walked slowly behind them.

He never liked that Bella trusted people so quickly, that's why he was always there to make sure she stayed out of trouble.

He looked down at the ground, watching his bare feet break twigs, and push muddy leaves further into the ground.

All three walked slowly through the woods. Rosalie and Bella speaking softly, and Emmett feeling left out and highly suspicious of this woman with the same last name of his childhood love.

When they broke the tree line they were already on the other side of the creek approaching the house made of nothing but windows. It was huge, nothing that Emmett has ever seen.

He was on edge, someone shot them down, dragged them into the woods, and here's his sister walking a long as if all of that didn't happen.

And who even was this woman?

**RH**

Walking closer to the front door of the mansion Emmett could hear people footsteps, or what he thought were footsteps, moving at an extremely fast pace and all settling behind a blindspot by the door.

The blonde let go of Bella's hand before clearing her throat.

The front door opened and a middle aged man stood there. His hair was also blonde, slicked back in an almost sickly perfect way. His eyes however were red, a dark red that startled Emmett. The mans face however was so delicate, still perfect, and kind looking.

"Rosalie, who are your guests?" He spoke while eyeing Emmett, and averting his eyes back to the blonde in question.

"This is Bella, and her friend –"

"I'm Emmett, Bella's brother." He spoke up while also walking towards the blonde man with his hand extended.

Carlisle and Emmett shook hands and looked at each other. Both obviously satisfied with the handshake and what they saw in each other's eyes.

Emmett stood back, slightly behind his sister.

Bella hasn't spoken a word; she was looking around the outside of the house, amazed at the architecture. She also stayed quiet because she herself wasn't sure why she allowed the blonde to lead her to her home.

But she couldn't deny she was immediately attracted to the blonde woman. Though they did meet in a strange place…

"May I ask, why you brought these visitors, Rosalie?" The man spoke. His arms behind his back.

"Because, I like looking at this one. And they're lost." She said while touching the side of Bella's face. Now standing in front of her.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Actually, no we have a home. We're not lost. I just remember waking up in the woods after getting ambushed by someone."

Jasper, who was behind the corner with the rest of the family rolled his eyes before coming to stand beside Carlisle.

"Rosalie, you really brought the puppies back home?"

Carlisle then looked at Jasper with a raised eyebrow. "Oh so you know them."

Jasper shrugged. "Not that I know them. I was the one that took them out earlier when I found them on our territory. Honest mistake I thought they were rez mutts"

Carlisle then looked back towards the two strangers. "And you're not shifters? So then, what are you?"

Bella looked back towards Emmett, considering he was the one that always spoke for them.

"We're wolves, sir."

Carlisle nodded. "Are you able to shift, so that I can see your form. I, personally have a lot of knowledge about the different breeds, please just feed my curiosity."

Emmett shrugged while stepping back. His basketball shorts flapping slightly in the wind.

Bella looked towards Rosalie who's attention was also on her and she just smirked at the brunette. And Bella looked away, a blush starting to form on her cheeks.

Emmett's body started to vibrate and he took a deep breath as the sound of his bone's breaking and growing at the same time created a ripple of the most intense pain he's ever felt.

Soon he was in his fur, and he looked like a regular, over sized wolf. Almost exactly like the "rez mutts".

Carlisle hummed, noticing every detail about the wolf before him.

"And Bella, do you transform like him, as well."

Bella shook her head. "Mine actually, when I shed skin I stand up on two legs still. And I'm much larger than that. I don't shed often because I'm not able to control myself."

Bella said with a hint of shame. She was always bigger than her brothers form, but even he was allowed to take on the form she mentioned as well as turn into a regular wolf.

It left her bitter. Because he always had everything Bella wanted, without ever trying.

She bit her cheek while thinking about their childhood, the struggle of fitting in, the fact that she _never _fit in. Never really having friends, being considered an outcast, and nobody even knew her real secret. But still, she was treated poorly.

"Please, let's take this inside. I've lost my hospitality for a second, please, please." He made a show of moving his hands inside so they'd hurry.

The vampires that were hidden quickly ran to the couches all spread out in the casual "act normal" scene.

With Bella and Emmett following behind Rosalie into the home, they were met with an open space, the foyer, the staircase right in front of them, but to the left was the opening to what they could only assume was the living room.

With further travel into the room, Emmett and Bella froze up, being around so many people. They weren't sure why the wolf inside of them was filled with apprehension of the golden and blood red eyes that stared back at them.

They didn't walk further, both side by side by the opening.

Rosalie looked back curiously before shrugging and taking a seat on the recliner closest to them.

Carlisle stood in the middle of the room, they could tell he was obviously the leader.

"Everyone. As you've already heard, this is Bella and Emmett, Lycan's. And of course very young ones at that."

He spoke while the smile he wore stayed on his face.

"LYCAN!"

"I thought they were extinct"

"That explains why they're still alive."

Carlisle raised his hand, hushing the room.

"Why don't you two get comfortable, we do have much to discuss."

Emmett shook his head. "We should get going, actually."

"No, you'll stay." Jasper said, a smirk on his face as he stood in the far corner. His red eyes, darker.

Bella snorted. "He said we're leaving. So, we'll be on our way. Lovely home though."

They turned around a full 180 degrees just to be met with Carlisle, a smug look on his face.

"You don't have a choice here, though."

**A/N: **Please Review, let me know what you guys think, and if there's anything I should work on.


End file.
